I'd Lie
by eCullenONLY
Summary: Based off of the song I'd Lie by Taylor Swift


"**OMFG! YOU SOOOOOO LOVE ****HIM****!" I gasped and glared at Alice. "SHHHHHHHHH! ****HE**** can hear us!" I replied nodding my head to the kitchen. "SO IT"S TRUE!" Alice squealed. "NO!" I quickly defended. "I like Jacob, remember!" Actually, I didn't, it was a lie to keep Alice and Rosalie happy. Edward, my best friend since forever, finally came out with a banana and was ready to leave. "Come on Bella, we're gonna be late." I sighed and followed him out, glad to be done with Alice's annoying questioning.**

_I don't think that passenger seat  
Has ever looked this good to me  
He tells me about his night  
And I count the colors in his eyes_

**The second I sat in his shiny, silver Volvo I relaxed. "What's wrong with you?" he asked slightly amused with my behavior. "Alice" I grumbled. "Anyways," I sat up "how did last night go with…Tanya." Ugh…hate her. No good, mean, fake, plastic Barbie doll. He rambled and complained as his eyes gradually turned darker with anger. If you hate her so much dump the cheating chick and pick me! I nodded along, not really paying attention anymore.**

**He'd been dating the witch for 2 weeks, way too long in my book. His beautiful green eyes softened and shone as he talked about our trip next weekend, just the two of us going to Seattle for a couple days to escape Forks. His phone rang and he growled answering the call. "Tanya." I flinched at the hard tone of his voice.**

**They had a short conversation, mostly just yelling and arguing. I could tell Edward was furious by the way his hands clutched the steering wheel too tight and his knuckles went white. His eyes were almost black with rage so I closed my eyes and focused on last summer when we had a water fight. Suddenly he spoke so I opened my eyes.**

_He'll never fall in love  
He swears, as he runs his fingers through his hair  
I'm laughing 'cause I hope he's wrong  
And I don't think it ever crossed his mind  
He tells a joke, I fake a smile  
That I know all his favorite songs_

**By the time we arrived at the bowling alley Emmett and Rose were already there. Tanya was completely forgotten, but all I wanted to do was cry. Not only would he give up on ever loving Tanya, but he gave up his ability to love everyone.**

"_Dating girls is setting yourself up for hurt and failure. I quit. From now on, it's only my mom and my best bud, you."_ **I couldn't help the tears that betrayed me by escaping and trailing down my face. His words stung me. I may be able to fool everyone else (well maybe except Alice) but there was no denying I was completely in love with Edward Anthony Cullen.**

**Edward noticed the tears and tried to comfort me but I shook him off and ran to the Ladies' Room. I called Alice to have her pick me up from the bowling alley. I knew she was probably with Jasper but she must've heard the sad tone of my voice. 10 minutes after I called her she picked me up and brought me home.**

"**Bells, sweetie what's wrong?" I shook my head, frustrated. I wouldn't be able to stand the unbearable pressure to talk to Edward or the constant teasing if I told her. "I can't tell you." I whispered to her. She sighed and pulled into the shoulder. "No worries, I won't freak. You're hurting PLEASE tell me."**

And I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

"**I like a boy who has a no-dating policy. Trying for a relationship only sets myself up for heartbreak." I tried to generalize and leave out important information. She looked thoughtful for a while. "Tell him how you feel anyways. It's worth a shot. Besides, anyone who would reject you is stupid and Edward will kick his butt." I laughed. If only she knew. She pulled up into her house and Edward was there pacing until Alice stopped the car. He threw the door open and hugged the life out of me.**

"**Chillax bro she's not dead." Alice stated. "Whateves. Mom and dad wanna talk to you." Edward pulled me inside after glaring at Alice. He lead me to his room and closed the door. "Okay, who's hurting you? Are you okay? Why did you leave? What happened?" he questioned me. "Edward, I'm fine. I felt sick so Alice picked me up and brought me to get medicine. It's all right." Major lie but I hope he bought it.**

**He ran his hands through his hair and sighed. He was killing me. He didn't even have to try to look so...good. There's no words to describe him. I'm pathetic. In love with my anti-dating bestie. I bit my lip and it felt like I was in trouble. **

_He looks around the room  
Innocently overlooks the truth  
Shouldn't a light go on  
Doesn't he know that I've had him memorized for so long  
And he sees everything black and white  
Never let nobody see him cry  
I don't let nobody see me wishin' he was mine_

**I stared at him hard. I tried to tell him I loved him with my eyes. I WANTED him to know that HE was the problem with me. I LOVE YOU EDWARD. He just stared off into space blindly avoiding my gaze. He sat down next to me on his bed. "seriously, something else is wrong, what is it?" AHHH! YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! MY idiot. I wanted to scream at him and pull my hair out. "Talk to me, Bells." I melted at his soft voice.**

__

I could tell you  
His favorite color's green  
He loves to argue  
Born on the seventeenth  
His sister's beautiful  
He has his father's eyes  
And if you ask me if I love him  
I'd lie

**I ignored his question and laid down in his bed. I pulled the covers around me and over my head. MMMM smelled like Edward. I rolled a little and rolled on paper. I reached under my head and pulled out a thin book. I gasped. "Our...book!" We made this forever ago, I didn't realize he kept it. I opened it and smiled. I opened to Edward's page. All his information was on it, stuff I wrote to prove we were best friends back when we were 7.**

**Favorite color-green. Favorite food- pizza. Favorite animal- dog. Age- 7. Sister-1. Brothers- 1. Eye color- green. Hair- brown,red(pretty), etc. Then I drew a cruddy picture of Edward. I smiled and looked at my page. It was similar. Then the rest was just pictures and small paragraphs of our adventures. The last page was our oath that promised never to love another friend like each other and stay friends forever. A tear escaped at all the happy memories. I grabbed the book and stood up, wanting to show Esme but Edward blocked my way.**

**"We promised to never show another soul our book. It's secret." I smiled at him and handed him our book. He took it from me then held it in his hand and stood infront of me. He leaned foward and brushed my hair back. I held my breathe, foolishly thinking he was going to kiss me. His thumb brushed my cheek and his hand dropped from my face as he walked away to put our book away.**

__

He stands there, then walks away  
My God, if I could only say  
I'm holding every breath for you

**"Edward, will you please play me a song?" I pouted. "Bella-" he gave in to my famous pout. "Fine, but something slow to put you to sleep." He grabbed his guitar from underneath his bed. I was the only person he ever played the guitar for. He played so well and sang even better. I settled under his covers and listened to him play a song he was working on. Once he stopped he climbed into the bed next to me. "Night Bells. Sweet dreams." I nodded. " I love you." I curled into his side and was half asleep when he asked, "Wha*yawn*at" sleepily. **

**"Said, inlove with you" than I turned away from him and started to fall asleep. He shot up like a rocket more awake. The movement shook me out of my zombie state as well. "You-you what?" he asked shocked. I was shocked too. What have I done? "Uhm...what? Idk" I looked at him pretending to be confused.**

_He'd never tell you but he can play guitar_  
_I think he can see through everything but my heart_  
_First thought when I wake up is, "My god, he's beautiful"_  
_So I put on my make up and pray for a miracle_

**"Bella, you know EXACTLY what you just said." I couldn't read the emotion off his face so I expected the worse and began to leave his room. "I'm sorry" I whispered as I opened his bedroom door. "Where are you going?" he asked looking hurt. He grabbed onto my shoulder. Tears began to fall from my eyes. "I'm going home. You don't want to be around me anymore. Am I right?" **

**"No. Not at all. You're my best friend, Bella. I don't want to lose you." I shook my head and laughed without humor. "Some best friend I am, huh." I started to leave again, but he still was grabbing on to me. "You ARE an amazing best friend. You know everything about me. Our book proves that." he joked. I wasn't laughing and he got serious again. "Seriously. You know more about me than my family does. You're there for me and you're the only one that tolerates my complaining." he pleaded, wanting to make me stay.**

_Yes, I could tell you his favorite colors green_  
_He loves to argue oh and it kills me_  
_His sisters beautiful he has his father's eyes_  
_And if you asked me if I love him,_

**"Edward, I wasn't lying. I'm in love with you. I embarassed myself because you aren't in love with me. Don't say we can get past it, because we can't." I shook myself out of his grasp and walked out of his room. He ran after me and caught me at my front porch. The stupid door was locked. "Bella, listen to me. You never gave me a chance. I'm in love with you too."**

**"No." I shook my head started to sob. "I don't...bbbeleive...y-you. Y-you just w-w-want our f-friends-ship to..to-" he cut me off and kissed me. I couldn't help but tangle my fingers in his hair and kiss him back. After the shock wore off I pulled back. "Please, look me in the eyes and tell me you honestly love me." I begged him. I HAD to be sure. "Bella, I didn't mean to hurt or embarass you. I honestly love you. I'm IN love with you. Please believe me."**

**I searched his eyes, but all they held was love and honesty. I cried silient tears of joy and threw myself at him, hugging him with all my might. I looked up at him, and his face shone with happiness. He leaned down and kissed me again. This time, I never pulled away. When we needed air, I smiled as if a hanger was in my mouth probably. "Oh, by the way if Alice or anyone else asked, I don't love you and we aren't dating. I can't deal with the I-told-you-so's from everyone or all the teasing. At least not yet. Pleeeeeeeease!" I pouted.**

**He rolled his eyes at me. "Fine, but only if when anyone asks you tell them I am strictly following my no dating policy." I stuck my hand out to shake on it. "Deal!" He sighed and put my hand at my side. "No, Bella like this." He leaned down to give me a quick kiss. "Sealed with a kiss." He told me satisfied. I could easily get used to this.**

_If you ask me if I love him, I'd lie_

A/N Hope it wasn't bad...first fanfic piece so idk how it turned out. Song: I'd Lie by Taylor Swift


End file.
